1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention are directed toward a stage circuit and an emission driver using the stage circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there have been developed various types of flat panel display devices with reduced weight and volume in comparison to that of cathode ray tube devices. The flat panel display devices include a liquid crystal display, a field emission display, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display, and the like.
Among these flat panel display devices, the organic light emitting display displays images using organic light emitting diodes that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display has a fast response speed and is driven with low power consumption. In a conventional organic light emitting display, current corresponding to a data signal is supplied to an organic light emitting diode using a transistor formed in each pixel, so that the organic light emitting diode emits light.
The conventional organic light emitting display may include a data driver for supplying data signals to data lines, a scan driver for sequentially supplying a scan signal to scan lines, an emission driver for supplying an emission control signal to emission control lines, and a display unit having a plurality of pixels coupled to the data lines, the scan lines, and the emission control lines.
When a scan signal is supplied to a scan line, pixels included in the display unit are selected to receive data signals supplied from data lines. The pixels that receive the data signals generate light with a predetermined luminance corresponding to the data signals, thereby displaying a predetermined image. Here, the emission time of the pixels may be controlled by an emission control signal supplied from an emission control line. For example, the emission control signal may set the pixels to which the data signals are supplied to be in a non-emission state while being supplied to overlap with the scan signal supplied to one or two scan lines.
To this end, the emission driver may include stages (stage circuits) respectively coupled to the emission control lines.